


Smoke and Mirrors

by OikawaSStalEMilKBreaDOwO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is addicted to caffeine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cant write smut so here is whatever this is, If its past 4 am go to sleep, Just some random tags, Soulmates, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Why are you reading this?, Yes coffee is the only thing keeping me alive, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawaSStalEMilKBreaDOwO/pseuds/OikawaSStalEMilKBreaDOwO
Summary: Kira Satsu moves from Tokyo to the Miyagi prefecture. At her new high school she meets the volleyball club including Oikawa Tooru.I swear its decent I just dont know how to write summaries :')*first person story*
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey little owls! So this is my first fanfic posted here and I dont quite know how to use the tags and AO3 in general but I will try my best. These are also just ideas I have and write down so some of them might not be in order or might not make sense, but when it will be finished I hope it will be better. Anyways enjoy whatever it is I did here. Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated <33

As I woke up I noticed a strange feeling of uneasiness. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Something felt oddly off like what I was seeing with my eyes didn't align with whatever my brain wanted to see. But no matter how much I stared at the objects in my room I couldn't observe anything visibly misplaced so I didn't give it much thought. I got up and walked to the bathroom to wash my face with some cold water in hopes that this would help.

I entered the bathroom and positioned myself in front of the mirror. Again this strange feeling. A girl with blue eyes and dark hair was staring back at me the same as always but somehow different. I rubbed my face with the back of my hand. It must've been the fact that I fell asleep at 3 am and now my tiredness makes me see things. I splashed some ice cold water over my face and that seemed to help a little.

Suddenly an annoying buzzing sound came from my room. It made me flinch and drop the bar of soap that I was holding. I ran to find the source of the noise and soon enough I found my phone. It was just my alarm, but the clock was showing it was only 5 in the morning. Why the heck did I set my alarm for this early? 

I threw my phone on the bed frustrated, when it started buzzing again. I did not remember setting any of these alarms.

"Seriously what the hell is wrong with me?" I picked it up and tried to cancel the other alarm. This one however had a note attached to it. "Morning run at 5.30" I read on the screen. Great, now besides getting two hours of sleep I had to go running. I don't know how my body will survive, but my mind is already gone somewhere else.

Even though I didn't want to, I dragged my body in the shower and washed myself quickly. When I got out it was already 5.20 so I put on some loose clothes for jogging, grabbed my phone and earphones and got out of the house quickly. I chose the long route through the mountains. I liked to enjoy the fresh air and the smell of crushed pine needles, besides the other option would be running through small alleys and streets in the city and I tend to get lost quite often, then be late for school. It was my first day of the last school year so I wanted to be there on time. 

As I was running to the edge of the pine forest someone on a bike passed me in a hurry almost knocking me off my feet. The boy was a short redhead, probably a middle schooler. I dodged him just in time and he managed to regain his balance. 

Not turning his head around the orange haired boy shouted over his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry!"

"These annoying kids, " I sighted and put on my headphones turning the volume to the max.

After only half the distance I usually ran I was exhausted. The sleepless nights were making an impact on me. I should try to fix my sleep schedule. I inhaled the cold mountain air and willed my legs to move faster. I closed my eyes and imagined that I could fly in an attempt to relax my body a little. It worked for a few seconds before I slammed into somebody. The force of the impact almost made me fall, but a pair of strong arms caught me by my waist helping me regain my balance. When I finally opened my eyes my gaze met his. It was like a bolt of lightning passed through my spine making me shiver. His mouth and brown eyes were wide open. He tried to say something, but no sound came out. He shook his head and realized the position he was holding me in. The tall boy stepped away, quickly took his hands off of my waist and ran one of them through his chestnut hair.

"Hi, pretty girl. I'm Oikawa Tooru. I would say it was a pleasure meeting you but you almost made me fall and break my neck, " he stated a mocking grin now plastered on his face.

I was still too stunned to respond so for a few seconds I stood there like an idiot and looked him up and down. He was truly handsome dressed in casual clothes for running a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. My eyes moved up to his face. Oikawa's head was slightly tilted to the left, one of his brows lifted in curiosity. Crap, he probably expected a response from me. I broke out of my trance and extended a hand.

"Hi, um, sorry for almost knocking you off your feet, " I stammered. "I'm Kira Satsu by the way." I looked down at my feet embarrassed as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. 

Oikawa reluctantly took my hand and gently shook it. His hands were so warm compared to the mountain air that I wanted to hold it just for a few more seconds. 

"Well at least now I can say that a girl fell for me even before she saw my face, " he laughed retreating his hand from mine and moving to the side to continue his jog. "I'll see you later Kira-chan."

I couldn't figure out when or where we could see each other again, but I just went along with it.

"Yeah...see you later I guess, " I said looking as the brown eyed boy became smaller and smaller until he finally disappeared behind a corner of the street. 

"Oh god, what are you doing, it's your first day and you already made someone think you're weird." I slapped my face with one hand. "What was with all that staring, he probably thinks you're some kind of freak?" I asked myself out loud turning around and heading for my house. It was enough running and almost falling for one day.

But as I was jogging back my mind couldn't help drifting to the image of those soft brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm yeah YEEET!!(ノ-_-)ノ~┻━┻


	2. Chapter 2 probably

Here it was, my new school for the last year of highschool "Aoba Johsai High" from the Miyagi prefecture. I heard its volleyball team was one of the top 4 in the prefecture, I wonder if they are truly as good as everybody says. Still Shiratorizawa was better, number one in the region, and winners of the last national competition. 

"I guess I'm stuck here then, " I thought and passed under the gate and onto the school territory.

As I walked to the principal's office I looked around and took in all of the students.   
My colleagues were wearing the school uniform, not the best looking I have ever encountered but still not as cute as the Fukurodani one. Most of the boys were wearing pale lilac shirts, dark red ties, a cream sweater and light brown pants with dark intercrossing lines. It was mainly the same for the girls except that instead of pants we were wearing skirts.

The students were talking with each other in groups and their chatter made me feel lonely and longing for something I didn't have. So I looked away trying to concentrate on my footsteps and hold back my tears.

"Hey, watch it!" said someone as again my thoughts were somewhere else and I crashed into the boy standing less than two steps in front of me.

I raised my eyes and saw him. It was the same boy I talked to this morning.

"Oh, well, hello Kira-chan. Why didn't you tell me you were going to the same school as me?" he wondered.

I turned red and muttered an apology before saying "Sorry, I- I have to go somewhere, " and then squeezed past him and the students in the hall that were already watching the scene that I made. 

Stupid, stupid, stupid, why cant you watch where you're going and not make a fool out of yourself yet again.

While keeping my head down I almost didn't notice when I was standing right in front of the door leading to the principal's office. I took a deep breath and murmured "On three, one, two, three, " and knocked at the door.

"Come in!" I heard from the other side of the door. So I pushed down the handle and entered the room. The office was quite large and the opposite wall was made entirely of glass. 

In front of the huge windows a man was signing some papers at a mahogany desk. I crossed the room and sat at the chair in front of the bureau and stood quietly for a few minutes before the director raised his eyes to me.

"So you are the new student, Satsu Kira, right? We are glad you chose Aoba Johsai High to finish your studies." He pulled open a cabinet and put some papers on the table. "Here are your syllabus and a request for joining any of our extracurricular clubs. Every student has to attend at least one of them and although we encourage diversity I personally would recommend you choose no more than two such clubs. Your classroom number and floor is on that paper and I suggest you hurry if you want to make it in time for your second period. If you have any more questions the student council is right two doors to the left. Have a nice day, Satsu." He dismissed me and started reading another paper.

"Have a nice day, " I said getting out the door.

"Room 305, third floor, class 3-A, building C, " I read. "I have no clue where that is, maybe I could ask someone." My eyes instantly drifted to the door that had 'Student Council' written on it. I guess I could ask someone from there, in the end the director said that if I had questions the council students could help me.

I walked towards the door but before opening it I stopped. What if there was no one there? It was the first class in the school year so pupils should be in class right? Still I pushed the door open and entered the office.

"Um, hello, is anyone here?" I asked.

"Just one second, could you help me please?" I heard a voice coming from the adjacent room. In the door frame stood a tall boy with a stack of papers in his hands. I walked towards him and took some from the top placing them on the big, round, table in the middle of the room. The boy did just the same.

"Hajime Iwaizumi, third year " he extended a hand that I took in mine and shook gently. "And you are?"

"Satsu Kira, also in third year. I was just transferred here, " I presented myself.

"Nice to meet you Kira-san. So what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I would like to, but I don't know where it is. That's the reason I came here, I thought maybe someone from the student council could give me directions. And speaking of class, shouldn't you be there too?"

"Actually I am the council president and I had some paperwork to do, besides the manager of the volleyball club left and now I'm searching for a new one through all of the club applications." He ran a hand through his spiky black hair. "Oh, about your problem let me see where the classroom is, " he extended a hand and I gave him the paper.

"Oh, I was just heading there. I have to give something to one of my friends in that class, so I can walk you there." He handed me back the paper. "Just help me put those away and we can go, " he said and pointed to the stack of club applications.

"Sure, " I took half of them and placed them in a drawer just like Iwaizumi.

As we were walking to building C the boy asked me "Did you already choose your club?"

"Oh, no but I was thinking about joining the volleyball club and when you said you needed a manager I figured I'd apply for that position."

"I'm sure you'd make a great manager but I must warn you, you'll have yo deal with the most annoying guys you have ever met on a daily basis."

"Well, we'll see about that, " I said and flashed a smile. I realized we were already standing in front of my class. And just as I wanted to say something the bell rang so loud that it covered my voice.

When the strident sound stopped my classmates got out on the halls and Iwaizumi called for someone.

"Oi, Shittykawa come here, " he shouted from the doorframe.

I was standing behind him so when I heard Oikawa's voice it came like a hammer smacked on my head. What was he doing here?

"Shittykawa you forgot your glasses in the meeting room, " said Iwaizumi and handed him a pair of glasses. "Oh, and this is Kira-san. Kira-san this is Shittykawa." He tried to make the aquaintance.

"I told you to stop calling me Shittykawa in front of the girls, Iwa-chan. You're so mean sometimes, " he pouted and turned his gaze to me.

"You- " I said looking at the brown haired boy.

"Kira-chan why didn't you tell Iwaizumi that you already knew me?"

I shook my head lightly. I couldn't embarrass myself a third time in front of this guy and Iwaizumi-san was also here. I'm going to play my best card and act like I don't care. I have to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Because I didn't feel like I needed to. Other questions or is the interrogatory done?, " I said and squeezed past him into the classroom trying to find somewhere to sit. There was only one seat left, right in front of that Oikawa guy. Great.

"What did you do to the poor girl, Shittykawa?" I heard Hajime ask behind me and then a smack.

"What was that for, Iwa-chan?" I heard Oikawa whine, but I chose not to intervene as their conversation continued without me.

I sat down and opened my books trying to read something before class started, but I was interrupted by the girl in front of me.

"Hi, and who would you be?" she turned around and asked.

"Kira Satsu, I'm new here, " I introduced myself.

"Well of course you're new otherwise I would have seen you around the school before. I'm Hina, welcome to our class. A tip: some of the guys might annoy you but they're not doing it with bad intentions- " She wanted to continue but she was stopped by someone calling her.

"Hina-chan come over here, " someone gestured from the hallway.

"I've got to go, but one last thing. Avoid these guys, " she pointed to the two boys I just met, "They are the main threat to your mental sanity, but try to stay away from the volleyball boys in general. Why do you think their manager resigned?" she said and left me to think.

"Thanks for the advice Hina-san, but I already made up my mind, " I whispered to myself and returned to my book.

However I couldn't even get to read another sentence before the brown haired boy sat behind me and poked my shoulder. Okay be nice, be nice. I turned my head towards him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked trying to conceal the sarcasm in my voice and failing miserably.

"Humpf, why is everyone so mean to me today, I just wanted to welcome you to our class. So Kira-chan did you decide on the club you're joining?"

"Well I was thinking about the volleyball club, but two people already told me I should avoid it at all costs. I wonder why, " I said and shot him a look. Apparently he didn't notice and just smirked broadly.

"You should. The volleyball club is so much fun especially because I'm there." He put his hands behind his head and stretched.

"I'm sure that's exactly why, " I mocked him. "Maybe I should try the soccer team?" I was obviously going to be the volleyball team's manager, I already filled in the application, but I enjoyed teasing this guy.

"What? No! Kira-chan why would you want to spend your entire year with those idiots?"

"Jealous are we? Maybe if you ask me nicely I would consider it." We can both play this game Tooru and you don't know it yet, but I'm better than you at it.

"Me, jealous? Don't flatter yourself Kira-chan I already have a girlfriend, " he laughed.

I felt my cheeks turn a pale pink.

"I didn't mean it like that, Oikawa-san, and I see you are the one thinking I'm interested in you. Let me tell you, you are the last person I would date." I left him stunned, with no other choice than to shut his mouth and turned around. The bell rang and the first day of school finally started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besties I dont even know how to begin with how short these chapters are. There is room for improvement lol. Anyways kisses <33


	3. Chapter 3?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me when my book doesnt do well on Wattpad: hm guess I will post it on AO3

Finally, I finished all the classes for today. Now I have to go to the gym and change for the first team practice. I hope for my poor brain cells that the other boys weren't like Oikawa or by the end of next month I won't have any left. I grabbed my books and satchel and headed for the changing room. As I was walking I opened a book and tried to change the placement of some notes. I was so focused that I didn't notice some guys walking behind me. 

My surprise was immense when somebody's palm collided with my butt. But my instincts were quick, before he realized what was going on I was already holding his hand at an unnatural angle and he cried in pain.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" I shoot him a sharp glance. In the corner of my eyes I could see some students gathering around us and somewhere among them Iwaizumi tried to hold Oikawa back and was telling him something, probably trying to convince him not to intervene. A warm feeling of satisfaction filled my mind, he would see who he is messing around with. My eyes moved back to the boy standing before me with tears already forming in his eyes.

"Now, you all don't know who I am because I just moved here but now you'll find out some interesting facts about me. For example- " I squeezed his hand making him let out a loud screech "- I did martial arts since I was ten, and in addition to that I took advanced human anatomy classes so with just a hand placed in the right place and a little bit of pressure…" 

I stopped for a second and looked around me. All of the students didn't dare move a finger, even Oikawa was watching petrified as I twisted this boy's hand. I moved my eyes back to the pervert that dared touch me without consent and when we made eye contact I could see that his gaze was betraying pure horror.

"...I could break your arm in such a way that it would take it months or even years to heal. Or maybe it won't heal at all." He looked like he was about to break down crying but I loosened my grip just a little. "However I will not do it. And don't even for a second think that I did this from mercy, I just don't want to get in trouble just yet. But consider this a warning- " I looked at all the students gathered around us. ", -all of you. Next time I will put my knowledge into practice. And don't you ever even dare look at me again, you disgusting excuse of a human being, " I said and spit on him right between his eyes. I let go of his hand and turned to walk to the gym.

I pushed through the students that were standing there with their jaws on the floor.

"Close your mouths, idiots, or a fly will get stuck in your throats," I told them annoyed. 

Suddenly someone grabbed me by my elbow and tried to drag me after them. For a second I couldn't see who it was, and after that scene my reflexes were on fight mode. Without realizing what I was doing my hand reached to slap the boy, but was stopped in mid-air by a much larger hand. I raised my eyes and saw that it was Oikawa.

"Tooru-chan, let go of me before you end up just like that bastard over there," I said in my sweetest voice. He let go of the hand that I wanted to slap him with and continued to pull me along with him.

When he didn't say a word, I addressed him again. "Oikawa I don't think you understand Japanese, let go of my fucking hand before I break yours and I don't see how you could be playing volleyball without your right arm."

He stopped in place still with his back at me.

"I'm sorry, Kira-chan. I just felt like I might have lost it if I didn't get you out of there as fast as I could." He clenched his fist and let go once, twice and then let go. "Did I hurt you?"

"What?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Your elbow, I think I pulled too hard, did I hurt you?" He clarified and finally turned his head in my direction.

I looked at my hand and then back up at him.

"No, no, it's nothing. But why did you do it? I had it under control."

"Yeah, I saw quite clearly. I have to admit you scared me for a second, " he laughed. "Not as much as you scared that dick over there though," added Tooru.

"Why are you laughing, you shit head? I was really about to break his bones." I poked his shoulder and then hit it with my fist jokingly.

"You start to sound too much like Iwa-chan. He calls me that all the time. Talking about time, it's time we go change. Training starts in 15 minutes." He waved and went to the boys' locker room and I headed to the opposite direction.

***

As I walked into the gym my nose picked up the smell of freshly polished floor. I used to love this smell, but now it just brought back painful memories. I pushed them aside and tried to focus on the present, on this moment right now, the past is in the past you can't rewrite it but you can write a new story starting from now. I stepped onto the court. I missed the view from here. Now I could only watch it from the sides. I sighted. I could still do a quick warm up, nothing too hard.

I started to stretch my arms and legs, but tried not to force myself too much. Then I heard voices and laughter coming from behind me. They all stopped when they came closer, probably standing about 5 or 6 steps away from me.

"Who is this girl? Are you lost?" I heard one of them asking and a smile tugged at the corner of my lips. I pushed myself up and faced them.

"Actually I'm supposed to be here, well not on the court but in this gym. I'm your new manager Kira Satsu, nice to meet you all." I managed to force one of my most charming smiles.

"Oi, guys, why did you leave without me, only Iwa-chan waited. Is that what kind of team mates you are?" I saw Oikawa running towards the volleyball team Iwaizumi walking behind him looking done with his bulshit. "Oh, I see you've already met Kira-chan."

"You know her?" a guy with short straight brown hair asked.

"Well you could say that. She literally fell for me without even seeing my face." Said Oikawa making a peace sign. 

"Stop hitting on her, Shittykawa-" In less than a second I caught sight of Iwaizumi grabbing a ball and throwing it at Oikawa. "You have a girlfriend for fucks sake, " shouted Hajime from across the room.

I got out of the ball's way in time, but Tooru wasn't so lucky. The ball hit him right in the face causing a sharp shout to escape his mouth. 

"IWA-CHAN" screamed the brown haired boy.

All of the boys on the team started laughing and I joined them. If this club meant making fun of Tooru even once in a month I will come gladly. Iwaizumi came behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. Standing so close to him I realized just how tall he was, actually how tall everyone was. I was literally a dwarf compared to them being only 1.50 meters tall.

"So I think we all know Kira-san by now, but I'm not sure she knows all of us, so let's make the presentations shall we?" They all nodded so Hajime continued. "These are the third years, Issei Matsukawa, Takahiro Hanamaki, Kaneo Yuda, Motomu Sawauchi, Heisuke Shido and of course me." The five boys waved and greeted me. Then from the back of the room I heard Oikawa scream.

"Don't forget me Iwa-chan. I'm also a third year."

"She knows that you dumbass. She sits right in front of you in class, " Hajime shouted back at him. 

"So these are the second years Shigeru Yahaba, Shinji Watari and Kentarou Kyootani, " Iwaizumi continued. The boy who asked me if I was lost and two others smiled at me. "And these ones are the first years: Yutaro Kindaichi and Akira Kunimi." The two boys extended their hands and I shook them.

"It's really nice to meet you all and I will try to be the best manager you ever had," I said with a smile on my face.

I wanted to head for the side of the court, but a ball flew right in my direction. My body reacted without me even thinking about it. My hands formed a receiving position and because the ball came from behind me my whole body arched so I could send it back, and the ball reached its target with insane precision, right back to Oikawa's hands. A sharp pain went through my right leg and the right part of my lower body. Damned muscle memory, I have to manage it better or else I will have to resign from my position. I fell on the ground my hand clasping at my leg in an attempt to soothe the pain. All the boys rushed to me including Oikawa that dropped the ball instantly. 

"Damn it, fucking muscle memory!" I swore under my breath.

"What happened? Are you okay, Kira-san?" Iwaizumi was the first to reach me and picked me up placing me on the bench. The others looked worried too but Hajime sent them away to let me breathe. Only he and Oikawa remained beside me.

"Yeah, yeah, it's nothing. In a few minutes I'll be okay, " I assured him and attempted to stand back up. A flash of pain passed again through my body and I grimaced. Iwaizumi pushed me back down.

"No you are not okay. I swear to god you are just as stubborn as Shittykawa. Now sit back down or I will do it for you."

"First of, don't compare me to that brat- " I pointed my finger to Tooru. "- and second, I will be better in no time. This happens quite often so I'm already used to it."

"Kira-chan why wouldn't you want to be compared to me. I am the best volleyball player and judging by that receive you are good as heck too, " he added.

"Was, " I corrected him and massaged my leg. The pain was almost gone so I tried to get up one more time. They looked at each other concerned and I noticed a few others looking in my direction. "Guys really I'm fine. Now start the training or else you won't go to the nationals." 

They shrugged and went on with their business. The coach and the assistant arrived soon after and made them practice the receives. Kunimi had a few problems and could not return a cross spike. The coach tried to give him some advice but it didn't work. I watched him closer. His hands' position was good and overall his body form was okay, but at a more attentive look you could notice that his feet were pointed inward a little too much.

"Oi, Kunimi-kun!" I waved to him and he ran to me. "Try turning your feet a little outwards and making a step back when you receive that cross spike. I noticed they were facing inwards and throwing off your balance, " I advised him.

"Mhm, thanks Kira-senpai." He went back to his game, this time trying to do what I told him.

"Kunimi-kun don't forget to step back and maintain your form like it was before, " I shouted across the gym. The coach turned his head to me and then watched Kunimi as he nailed that receive.

"Nice receive!" Congratulated his teammates. He came back to me and we high-fived.

"How did you know what to do, Kira-senpai? Even the coach couldn't help me."

"I have my secrets, " I joked trying to be mysterious. He just laughed and returned to his receives.

The coach made them do serves next. Honestly, I was excited to see Oikawa's. I heard it's one of the things he doesn't suck at doing.

I turned my gaze to him. Tooru took a slow deep breath and weighed the ball for a moment. He then threw it in the air and ran towards it. His hand reached the ball when it was at its maximum speed and height sending it right into one corner of the court. His jumping position was perfect, his timing excellent. I watched his serve for a million times and tried to recreate it even more, but never have I seen it in real life. It seemed much more impressive from up close.

"Nice serve, Oikawa," the coach congratulated him.

He just nodded and moved his eyes to me a broad grin appearing on his lips.

"Kira-chan close your mouth or else a fly might get stuck in your throat." Oikawa was such a bitch sometimes, but he made me realize that my jaw was in fact hanging wide open. I quickly closed my mouth and looked in the other direction. Stupid shithead.


	4. Chapter 4?

The boys all left the gym as they finished cleaning. The coach left even earlier one hour ago when we only started. Now this whole big space was empty and quiet so quiet that the echo made me feel shivers down my spine. I looked at the court and nostalgia filled my chest. I wouldn't be able to play volleyball anyways so would it hurt if I tried it just one more time? I walked slowly to the bin full of balls. I stopped for a second. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this. My injury is already pretty bad as it is, do I really want to make it worse?

But the demon, the reckless and stupid part of me that was the one responsible for my broken bones managed to persuade me one more time into doing what he wanted. I shook my head and picked a ball up weighing it in my hands. One more time, this time it will work.

I jogged to the back of the court. I took a deep breath trying to mirror Oikawa's actions. I saw him yesterday and today I could do it. I threw the ball up in the air and ran towards it. My feet were no longer in contact with the floor and my hand was extending to reach the round object. I tried to make my body take the proper position but as my legs bent a wave of fresh stinging pain burned through my left leg and lower back. I could no longer fly, I was a bird with a broken wing, no matter how high I jumped it will never be even close to riding the wind. My hand never reached the ball as I dropped on the floor and in an attempt to not break my nose I tried to do a dive. I ended up just slowing the impact for a bit because my arms were weak, weaker than ever. How did I fail so badly?

"Damn it!" I swore out loud and cried in pain. It was worse than I thought probably because this was the second time I hurt myself today. Just an hour ago I tripped and fell on my damaged knee.

I attempted to get back up, placing my hands parallel to my face and pushing myself up, but a flash of pain went through my back and made me fall back down.

"Son of a-" I started to ease my anger one more time.

"Kira-chan!" Someone shouted from across the room. Great, now he is going to make fun of me for the rest of my life.

I heard the screech his shoes made against the floor and felt him running towards me.

"Kira-chan are you okay? Can you get up?" He asked rapidly not even giving me a moment to respond before picking me up bridal style and carrying me to the bench where he made me lay down. This whole time my face was covered in the salty water of my tears as I cried silently. I tried to cover my face by burying my nose into his chest, but when he put me down he couldn't help but notice my red eyes and wet cheeks.

"Oh my god this is bad, " I could feel him starting to panick. "Kira-chan I need you to respond to my questions okay?" I nodded between silent sobs. "Where does it hurt and on a scale from one to ten how bad is it?"

"Eight, " I said and pointed to my leg with a shaky finger then to my lower back.

"Can you move your leg?"

"Yes, I think I didn't break anything." I winced.

"Okay Kira-chan wait here just a minute I'll be back in no time." He rushed outside.

I tried to wipe away my tears and regain my calm, but my breaths still came out quick and sharp. In sometime that felt like an eternity he came back with a med kit and some ice. So he really knew what he was doing. He made me stand on my butt.

"I'm going to lift your shirt just a little so I can bandage you. Can you please hold it like this for me?" He asked and gave me the corners of my sweater. His finger accidentally grazed my skin making it tingle. He put the ice bag on the spot that hurt most and then wrapped bandages around my middle to keep it in place.

He then proceeded to take care of my leg. Tooru started to massage it slowly and apparently he could not bear the silence anymore.

"How did you even get like this?" 

"You mean like now or in general."

"Stop joking," he demanded. "What were you doing over there?"

I turned my head away feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I was trying to do your serve." I mumbled.

He continued to massage my leg and after a few minutes he spoke again.

"I mean I know my serve is cool and all that, but you know you have an injury, why did you do it?"

"I..." I started but I realized there was no solid reason for what I had done. "...I don't know. I tend to do this thing when I just ignore the possible bad outcomes and act on impulse. This is also why I can't do any sports anymore." I looked down at my feet. "I was a volleyball player not a long time ago. I played for an amazing team in Tokyo and was one of the best in my year. But I also did gymnastics and martial arts in my free time. I got hurt many times. My volleyball coach told me that if I continued to injure myself she would kick me out of the team and I tried to relax a little. But this one day my gymnastics coach told me I couldn't do a specific jump. It was really a hard one and one wrong step could have led to breaking my neck, but I was stubborn. When the coach left I decided to try one more time. You can already guess how it went, although I was lucky that I only broke some bones and damaged my back. I could've died right then and there if it weren't for one of my classmates." The words were coming out of my mouth so fast that I couldn't stop them and I felt Oikawa's hands freezing in place at the story.

"I- I could not imagine my life without volleyball, it must be very hard for you." He looked up at me and I blushed. "But you can't continue doing this. You could hurt your leg even more. Why are you doing this to yourself if you know it's only going to hurt?" He asked.

"Oh, shut it, Oikawa-kun. Iwaizumi told me how you do just the same thing only you didn't get yourself injured that badly," I responded, "and only because you had him to stop you and send you home. I didn't have someone who could stand up to me and do that." I turned my gaze back to his face and my eyes met his soft brown ones. It was a different kind of comforting, they felt just like home. Tooru held my gaze for a few moments.

"Well I guess we both enjoy hurting ourselves willingly. Maybe we feel like we deserve it." He broke the silence and wrapped a hand around my shoulders helping me up. "Sorry I don't know where that came from, can you walk now?"

I nodded.

"Good, do you want to change or to go straight home?"

"Let's go home, " I let out a tired breath. I was too exhausted to argue with him today.

"Home it is then." He picked me up in his arms and started to walk like that.

"Oikawa-kun put me down, I'm heavy you can't just carry me around like that. What will people say?" I started to freak out internally a little.

"Relax Kira-chan, it's already late no students are here except for us. The only one who could see us is the front porch guard and he won't say anything," he assured me.

"Ugh, fine, but if your hands hurt you put me down, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am" he said jokingly.

Oikawa carried me home and halfway there I think I fell asleep, because when I woke up I was already in my bed and a note was on my nightstand. 

"See you tomorrow Kira-chan I didn't want to wake you up.  
P.S.: You look like a baby when you sleep." I read out loud.

This brought back a memory from my subconscious. Tooru was still holding me and I was half asleep. He probably thought I was sleeping so he whispered.

"Now you are no longer on your own. I will be the one to stop you from hurting yourself."

I buried my face in my pillows and drifted back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who read this: I love you my little owls *sends kisses*


	5. Chapter 5?

I was sitting at my desk revising my notes when the door opened and through it entered Oikawa. A smile appeared on my face involuntarily. He walked to his seat behind me and collapsed in it with a dull sound.

I turned around and greeted him.

"Oi, Oikawa-kun how are you doing?"

He looked at me for a second and then lowered his gaze.

"I'm fine, Satsu-san," he said. His voice was hoarse and just a little more than a whisper. Also where was the teasing and the Kira-chan? Something was wrong.

I tilted my head to the side so I could see his face better. His eyes were red and puffy, swollen from crying. And barely visible were dried tears on his cheeks.

"Oikawa…," I started extending a hand towards him, but I thought better of it. I reached for his hand and pulled him along outside the classroom. He didn't make any attempt to stop me. 

When we reached an empty part of the hallway I turned him to face me.

"Tooru Oikawa, speak or I will make you speak, " I demanded.

He just looked at me lost and sad. I could not bear seeing him like this. I wanted the boy who insulted me nonstop back.

"Tooru, tell me what's going on! I can't help you if I don't know what happened, " I said slamming a fist against his chest. He looked at me and walked away a few steps. Oikawa was now standing with his back at me. He clenched his fist so hard that his whole hand was trembling.

"Tooru-chan…" I started.

"No!" He shouted. "You have no idea what's going on and you wouldn't fucking understand." Oikawa raised his hand to punch the wall and in a matter of seconds I was at his side. I stopped his arm just before his fist reached the hard concrete of the wall. It was so hard to hold it back that my muscles ached. He didn't look at me, but lowered his hand.

"You promised you would keep me from hurting myself, but who's going to do that for you when Iwa-san isn't around?" I whispered. As much as an annoyance that he was he still was nice to me when it mattered the most and I will return the favour.

Tooru didn't respond. He pulled his arm quickly from my grasp and walked away. He stopped after a few steps.

"I'm not coming to classes today, " he announced in an irritated tone and headed for the exit.

"You can't just run from your problems, " I screamed at him, but Oikawa ignored me completely, closing the door after him. 

I sighted and went back to the classroom. I felt something really bad happened but I didn't know how to get him to tell me.

…………………………………………………

When I was finally done with my project I realized that it was already late and everybody went home. I closed my laptop and put away the books that I was reading. I got up from the chair and stretched my back. It still hurt a little but it was healing slowly. 

I grabbed my bag and headed for the exit. I couldn't wait to go home and make dinner. But as I reached the front entrance I realized that I forgot my jacket. It wasn't in the class I just came from there so I must've left it in the locker room this morning when I dropped by.

I walked back in the direction of the changing room. Passing near the gym I noticed that the door was partly open. Odd, the team didn't have training scheduled for today and it was too late for the coaches to be there. I came closer to the door and now I could hear sounds coming out from there. This wasn't the usual noise of balls hitting the wooden floor, but rather small sobs. Oh no, somebody was crying. I rushed my steps and pushed the door open. I didn't even get to make a step into the building when a bottle flew right in my direction. I dodged it and it crashed against the wall with a loud thud.

My eyes turned into the opposite direction where on the bench Oikawa was sobbing so hard his whole body was shaking. I rushed to his side and kneeled in front of him. Tooru was covering his face with his hands. I extended a hand and pushed them aside so I could see his face. I took his hands into mine, placing them on his lap, my palms still on top of them. They were wet from tears that still continued to stream down his face. He looked at me lost, those warm brown eyes digging into mine begging me for something I couldn't name. Silent sobs still escaped his mouth and his chest was raising and falling so fast. I placed one of my hands on his chest in an attempt to slow down his breathing and the other on his cheek brushing it gently with my thumb. I wiped one tear away and locked my gaze with his.

"Tooru, it's okay, it will be okay, " I assured him.

"No, no, it won't. " he started panicking again. "She left me and said she'll never come back, " he cried out. So that's what it was. I wouldn't have thought he was such a sensitive baby. More than that I thought he was a player with all of those fangirls drooling over him.

"Oikawa-" I tried to shake his shoulder "-Tooru look at me. Everything is going to be alright, " I tried to calm him down, but the desperation in his eyes broke my heart, broke me in a thousand pieces. I couldn't bear the thought that he was in pain and I could do nothing. 

I got up and sat beside him. I leaned in and pulled Oikawa into an embrace. At first he just leaned his head on my shoulder continuing to cry silently, his hands hanging beside his body, but as he calmed down and his tears stopped he wrapped his strong hands around my waist.

"Shh, it's okay, it's fine. Cry as long as you want I'll be here, " I soothed him.

My back started to ache from the position I was in but I couldn't make myself break the embrace, he was still too fragile and would break at the lightest touch or lack of it. 

"My back hurts so I'm going to have to move a little okay?" I whispered into his year. He just nodded faintly.

So I just shifted a bit then placed one leg over his and moved onto his lap wrapping my legs around his waist. Now I felt like I was the one being babied, because he was much taller and bigger than me. I rested my head on his chest and he pulled me closer. I inhaled his scent, he smelled fresh with a hint of mint. I could not get enough of it. I reminded myself that I was only helping him feel better and to stop being a creep. We stood like that for a few minutes. Outside was already dark and it was starting to get cold.

He pulled away gently and looked at me.

"I'm sorry I put all of my problems on you, Kira-chan. This is my own stuff I need to get sorted out." Regret was all I heard in his sore voice.

"You don't need to be sorry, we are friends and friends are there for each other no matter what." I raised a hand and moved one strand of brown hair behind his ear. He placed one of his hands over mine covering it completely. He looked into my eyes and leaned in. His face came closer and closer to mine until I could feel his hot breathing on my lips. Stop you can't do this, he's not thinking straight right now. I turned my head away from his right before his lips touched mine.

"Tooru-kun, we can't be doing this,"— I paused for a second— ", you are hurting right now and not thinking straight. I can't let you do this and regret everything after." I moved my eyes to him again and I could see the hurt on his face. The tension between us was almost tangible.

"Are you free tonight?" I asked without thinking.

"Yes why?"

"Well, my parents are away and I have to make dinner. I was planning on baking some milk-bread and since it's your favourite I thought…" He instantly cheered up.

"Well, well, well Kira-chan looks like you remember a lot about me, maybe you actually have a crush on me, " he joked, his cocky smirk plastered on his face. That's what he always did when he became emotional, he opens a door to his heart just enough to let me see a tiny bit and then closes it shut before I get to explore more. But the truth is I couldn't blame him. Sometimes our souls are too dark and broken. When light touches the black ink and isn't powerful enough to vanquish it, that bright spark disappears forever. For people like that it is a hard decision to make but they do it to protect whatever they love. I couldn't figure out yet if that was his case. He seemed always so bright just like a star joking around in a mean manner. People tend to get insulted or mad at him because of that but I don't mind. I know this is just his way of dealing with stress or difficult situations.

"Shut up, you asshole." I smacked him on the back of his head. He laughed. "Let's go before the guard kicks our butts out."

As we were walking home I was well aware of the closeness of his hand to mine and of his failed attempts to hold it. I always made myself walk faster whenever I felt that Tooru's hand was just about to touch mine. I didn't need another relationship and he needed to get his emotions sorted out before starting a new one. I already did that and it didn't end well. 

"Hey, Kira-chan, we're here. What are you thinking about?" 

"Oh, what? Nothing." I must've lost my focus for a second. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door.

"Tooru-kun, go prepare the ingredients please. I have to go do something real quick." I said pointing a finger to the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor and into my room.

"Neko? Neko?" I called out searching for the small animal. "Neko, come here kitten!" I looked under the bed and there he was sleeping peacefully. The cat slowly opened one of his eyes then the other and looked at me like I was his worst enemy.

"Meow, " he sounded annoyed.

"Oh shush, you little crybaby, I just came home and I wanted to see you," I told him and reached to pull him in my arms. He didn't try to run away from me and as I was holding him he started purring softly. "I have to feed you, aren't you starved or is sleeping all day enough for your survival?"

He hit my hand with his tail but continued to purr in my hands. 

"Hmpf, you remind me of someone." I told him patting his head.

"Oh yeah? And who would that be?" Asked Oikawa from the kitchen.

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe an annoying mean boy with chestnut hair and brown eyes named Tooru Oikawa. But that's just a guess, I couldn't know for sure." I entered the room to see all the ingredients lined up on the kitchen isle.

"I'm going to make a bet and say that it's me the one you're talking about. What's his name by the way?"

"He's Neko. Neko meet Tooru-kun, Tooru-kun meet Neko." The black cat turned its blue eyes to Tooru. His ears twitched and he made a jump towards the brown haired boy. Oikawa caught the cat midair before he impaled him with his claws into his chest.

"Neko, bad cat, bad-" but the cat was already purring in his hands making himself comfortable. "-you traitor." I stared at the cat in disbelief.

"Hey it's not Neko's fault he has good taste in humans," he said while patting my cat.

"Are you implying you're better than me?" 

"Well, no of course not Kira-chan."

"Good because I was about to kick you out. I am his favourite and no one else."

"Are you this possessive when it comes to your boyfriend too? What a pain in the ass."

"First of I don't have a boyfriend and I am not possessive, and second you don't even have an ass" 

"That's it. Prepare for your death" He dropped Neko, grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at me.

It got all over my clothes on my face and in my nose. I snorted loudly and wiped my eyes.

"You did not just do that." 

"You were the one who started it." He shrugged.

"And I-" I slowly snatched the packet of flour from him and poured it all over Tooru. "-will be the one to end it." I ran quickly to the other room not even looking back so he wouldn't catch me. But he was faster than me. Oikawa ran to the living room and wrapped his hands around my waist from behind pushing me on the couch. He started tickling me all over. I burst out laughing and could not stop for minutes straight. 

"Tooru stop, " I giggled and tried to get him off of me. Oikawa just stopped and laid on top of me, careful not to crush me with his weight. "Oikawa Tooru you are going to kill me. I'm choking here." I pretended to be breathless.

He brushed his nose against my neck.

"Hmpf, I can show you that choking can be pretty fun."

"What?" I exclaimed. This motherfucker did not just imply that.

"Nothing, you have flour all over you. You should take a shower."

"Tooru you're just as dirty as I am, you will also clean yourself. I can't have you making a mess all over the house."

"Are you suggesting we take a shower together?" His breath was hot against my skin and I could feel his lips forming that arrogant smirk.

I took a pillow and hit Oikawa with it.

"No you pervert. I swear to god all of you think with your other head all the time. Use your brain will you?" He pushed himself up and sat on the couch near me. 

"You can use my shower, " I pointed at him with a finger " after I shower." I walked to the second floor to clean myself up and change my clothes. After I was done I went back to the kitchen just to find it as clean as it was before our fight. Tooru was talking on the phone probably ordering some food since we wasted all of our ingredients.

"Do you want ramen or sushi?" He whispered.

"Sushi, " I mouthed at him and sat at the table, Neko jumping on my lap.

When he was done talking he took a seat in front of me.

"So what should we do while we wait for our food?"

"Well you," I gave him a glance up and down "need to get that flour off of you. You can go shower now, but give me your clothes I need to- " But he was already taking off his shirt. One of my hands shot up to cover my eyes and the other made some indistinguishable gestures in an attempt to stop him. "Not now you moron." My voice came out louder than I wanted it to. I turned around and I could hear him laughing behind me.

"What's the matter, Kira-chan, have you never seen a boy naked before?" He teased and came closer to me.

"Oikawa go" I paused " now."

My face was all flushed red. I could feel my cheeks becoming hotter and hotter.

"Leave your dirty clothes on the bed, " I shouted after him. Damn it my voice was still shaky I hope he didn't notice.

I felt Neko's eyes on me and turned my gaze down to his level...


	6. Chapter 6?

"What are you looking at? This is mostly your fault, " I snapped at the black cat.

He meowed and turned with his butt to me heading for his bowl.

"Oh right I didn't feed you. Sorry kitten," I apologised and poured some cat food.

When the cat was fed I went to my room to search for some clothes. Tooru was still in the shower so I opened my closet. I'm pretty sure I have an oversized sweater that should fit him. The blue one with an alien on it. I started throwing clothes over my shoulder. I found it at the bottom of my drawer and as I pulled it out the bathroom door opened. The sound made me turn around. And there he was standing in the door frame with only a towel around his waist. I felt my cheeks blushing violently.

"Um...this...for you, " I stuttered handing him the sweater and trying to get out of there as fast as possible. But as I reached the door Oikawa's hand closed around my wrist holding me in place. Tooru pulled me to him so close that my nose was almost touching his bare chest. I looked up at him and saw that cocky expression on his face, the one that drove me mad with anger, the one that made me want to hit him with a volley ball. He smiled and I looked down at my socks. Suddenly they became so interesting.

"Why are you so flustered all of a sudden?" Tooru put a hand under my chin forcing me to raise my gaze so I could stare right into his eyes. "Weren't you the one putting up a big act of how you could also play my game, even more, beat me at it?" 

This bastard! But this gave me the impulse that I needed, because if there was one thing I hated the most was losing and the game was already on. All my emotions faded away, tucked in a corner where they could not affect me anymore. My inner demon came out to play.

"The thing is Tooru," I paused looking him up and down ", today I'm just sparing your feelings. You went through some shit and I will not let you do something you regret. Tonight I will leave our games aside and be your friend and friend only, but tomorrow I will be merciless. Now that someone not involved doesn't risk being hurt, the real thing begins. So you better make sure to prepare your best weapons."

He didn't say anything but we kept eye contact until the front door bell rang. I looked away first.

"The food is here I should go before the delivery boy leaves."

"You just lost, you know?"

I turned to look back at him, a mischievous smile on my face.

"We're not playing tonight, " was all I said before closing the door behind me.

As I placed the food on the coffee table I heard Tooru's footsteps coming down the stairs. 

"Tooru-kun what movie do you want to watch?" I shouted so he could hear me.

"Damn woman, no need to obliterate my ears, I'm not deaf."

He was now just behind me but I didn't turn to face him.

"Fine if you don't want to tell me, I choose. We're watching 'Your name'." I decided and turned on the TV.

"If you want to watch that crappy love story then so be it." He crossed his arms over his chest. My hoodie fitted him perfectly and blue deffinitely was his colour.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

I sat on the couch with the sushi in my hand. Tooru was still standing up. I patted the spot beside me.

"Sit and eat your food before you annoy me so much that I kick you out."

He raised a brow and took the spot beside me. 

"Give me some of your food, " I demanded.

"You said you didn't want ramen."

"Well now I want a taste."

"Fine but give me one of your sushies."

"No that's my food," I protested.

"Too late," he said stealing one of my rolls.

"Hey, you thie- " I was interrupted when he stuffed my mouth with some ramen noodles.

"Don't ever steal my food again or you are going to end up 10 meters underground," I threatened him.

Tooru smiled at me.

"You said you wanted to watch the movie."

"Changing the subject as always," I mumbled and leaned my head on his shoulder.

Halfway through the movie I was almost asleep when I felt something wet on my cheek. I partly opened one eye so I appeared to still be sleeping. Tooru was crying again and the TV was turned off. So the movie wasn't the cause of his tears. With all the teasing and playing around I almost forgot that it was today his girlfriend broke up with him. Seeing him like this made me want to find her and rip that bitch in a thousand pieces. Didn't she see what amazing person she lost. Tooru was the most caring hard working determined piece of human trash that I knew. Sure sometimes he got distracted and forgot things because of volleyball but he always made up for it. How could she leave him just because he spent too much time on something he loved instead of encouraging Tooru and being his biggest fan? How could she not love him anymore because of such irrelevant things? And that's when I realised I was so mad because I loved him. I didn't know when it started or how but one thing was for sure I liked him, more than a friend.

I didn't even notice when my hand squeezed the hoodie that he was wearing gathering the material in my fist. But Oikawa did. He took my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand. The tension that threatened to break me just a second ago vanished.

"Shhh, it's just a bad dream," he tried to soothe me. Tooru wiped his tears with his other hand and started humming softly. A tear slid down my cheek without me even knowing and before I realized I fell asleep in his arms. Someday the girl that made him suffer will feel the same pain, I will make sure of that.


	7. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably wont make any sense to you all but I like it and I will put it here. The order of the chapters will probably change anyways.

I did not remember how I got in the black room, but I was standing there with a mirror in my hand. Something was odd however about this object, its surface was pitch black and it did not reflect anything. I brushed a hand over the smooth surface and the inky blackness formed waves just like the ocean. The color of the mirror became lighter and lighter until it became a bright blue. The perspective shifted downwards, now a beautiful city with all white buildings appearing in front of my eyes. The image came closer and closer until it focused on a feminine figure with huge white wings. The feathers glowed softly in the bright light offering her a mystical aura. Her body was covered all in a dark shade of purple, the dress she was wearing having a cut hole to allow her wings to move freely. She suddenly turned her head around, loose curls of dark brown hair with blue edges falling over her shoulders. The angel's emerald green eyes met mine like she could see right through the mirror and look exactly in my soul. However those eyes seemed familiar, their colour and the arrogance in her gaze too similar to my own. Something was different from me though, she had immortality and magic lying deep in her soul and her eyes reflected that perfectly. Her eyes betrayed confusion and her eyebrows came closer to form a frown just like I always do when I am thinking about something. She could probably tell she's being watched, but then she relaxed her face. The angel turned around and walked away like nothing ever happened.

The mirror became black again. A dimly illuminated room appeared in the small oval. In a dark corner on a dark obsidian throne a male figure was sitting cross legged. He was dressed in a black suit, his hand resting on the throne's arm. The man had a broad complexion, all of his muscles flexing under his black clothes. Although I couldn't see his face, the mirror showing me his figure just below his chin.

His fingers gathered into a fist and he slammed it so hard on the throne that a crack appeared in the obsidian. 

I almost dropped the mirror on the floor. I wanted to scream but no sound came out, so I just continued to stare in horror at the creature.

Behind him a huge pair of black wings spread wide. It all made him look powerful, like he was ruling over the world and whoever lived in it. I fear for the one unfortunate enough to experience his wrath. He got up and descended on the floor, dark shadows curling around his fingers. But as his face was about to appear in the mirror the shadows around him grew bigger and darker covering the view completely and making the object I was holding turn black again.

My mind could not make sense out of any of this. It was grasping frantically at pieces of images and information, but I could not see the larger picture no matter how hard I tried. My hands shot up to my head as a painful headache pierced my temples. The mirror dropped to the ground although I was not quite sure if that was ground that was below me. All around there was just darkness. I fell on my knees and started to cry, but once again no sound came out of my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly shut.

When I opened them again I was no longer in that dark chamber. All around me I could see grass, green and wet. Above me the sky was black, but there were no stars, not even the moon was there. However a pale silver light was illuminating everything around me. I turned around and in front of me was a lake with a waterfall falling out of the sky. I felt a strong force pulling me towards that place. My feet moved involuntarily getting me closer and closer to the water. When my toes were just about to touch the water I stopped. I looked at the clear liquid and instead of seeing the bottom of the pool or even my reflection I saw him staring right back at me. I raised a hand and waved. He did the same. I made a peace sign and so did the brown haired boy. It was like he was my reflection in all but looks.

I don't even know for how long I stood like that, marveling at how unreal all of this felt, it could've been hours or days, but also just 5 minutes. It was all just so peaceful and comforting, even if this world was upside down. The sky was just a dark mass bare of any celestial objects but somehow my surroundings were fully visible. I could see for miles ahead but there was nothing but grass and bare land except for this lake and the sky waterfall. I kneeled before the clear water and again staring back at me was not my reflection but somebody else's. With a hand I touched the surface of the pool, the image blurred and disappeared leaving no trace behind. I was about to stand up but someone grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me down. I fell head first into the lake. I tried to reach the hand holding me down but it just shrugged my hands off. Its hand had claws that dug deep into my skin almost forcing me to open my mouth and scream. I could not breathe, the water was cold so cold. If only I could open my mouth, if only I could inhale one more time. I felt my eyes closing and my consciousness drifting away.

I woke up screaming. I was still in my bed, in my house. My body and bed were soaked in cold sweat. It was just a nightmare but how could nightmares feel so real?


End file.
